


Türchen 61 - Massagetermine

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [60]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Stefan will eine Massage, aber er bekommt sie nicht. Dafür entdeckt er etwas anderes, das ihm vom Alltag im Trainingslager ablenkt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für sehrgutpeter. Wow. Das hier fällt in die Kategorie „WAS WAR DAS??“. Also, der Plot war klar, schon bevor ich anfing zu schreiben. Ich habe mich auch daran gehalten. Aber dass das so wird... Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Und irgendwie ist die Sache mit dem Schüchternsein etwas untergegangen. Aber na ja, schüchtern plus schüchtern hebt sich auf. XD

**Wortzahl:** 3549  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

 

Mann, eine Massage wäre jetzt verdammt geil. Sich einfach mal durchkneten lassen und endlich wieder lebendig fühlen – nicht wie ein einziger großer verspannter Muskel.  
Gut, dass sie in einem ziemlich luxuriösen Hotel sind. Hier gibt es alles – auch Massagen. Und da Stefan direkt nach dem Training eingepennt ist, stehen die Chancen darauf, dass die Massageräume inzwischen frei sind, echt gut.

Pfeifend marschiert er durch die weitläufigen Flure des Hotels. Die Aussicht auf eine Massage hat scheinbar die letzten Kraftreserven in ihm mobilisiert. Zumindest hebt sie seine Stimmung gewaltig – bis er die Idee hatte, sich eine Massage zu gönnen, war er hauptsächlich erschöpft, für mehr war kein Platz.  
Gut, nach dem Fußmarsch meldet sich die Erschöpfung wieder zu Wort, ganz ignorieren lässt es sich nicht, dass sie im Trainingslager sind und dementsprechend ackern müssen. Aber jetzt ist er ja am Ziel, jetzt darf er ruhig erschöpft sein. Dafür ist er ja da – um sich auf eine Massageliege zu legen und sich die Erschöpfung aus den Muskeln kneten zu lassen.

Stefan öffnet die Türe zum Massageraum. Und das, was er sieht, sieht verdammt noch mal gar nicht gut aus. Es ist Niko und er liegt auf der Liege, auf der eigentlich Stefan liegen sollte.  
Der Masseur, der sich gerade über Niko beugt, sieht auf.

„Ist besetzt.“

Ja, das sieht er, danke für die Info. Sein Blick gleitet durch den Raum, doch Nikos Liege ist die einzige im Raum – so wie sein Masseur der einzige hier ist. Soll das wirklich alles sein?

„Und wo sind die anderen Masseure?“  
„Gibt es nicht.“  
„Wie lange dauert das bei euch noch?“

Niko hebt den Kopf, er sieht nicht gerade begeistert aus. Wahrscheinlich wünscht er sich gerade, dass Stefan endlich verschwindet.  
Ist ja gut. Gleich.

„Viertelstunde. Aber danach habe ich schon einen Termin.“

Wird ja immer noch besser. Stefan stemmt die Arme in die Seiten, er atmet tief durch.

„Dann möchte ich auch einen Termin.“  
„Heute bin ich schon ausgebucht. Kannst ja mal später vorbeischauen, vielleicht hast du Glück und jemand taucht nicht zu seinem Termin auf.“

Wow, ein wirklich luxuriöses Hotel. Ein Masseur für eine komplette Profimannschaft und etliche weitere Hotelgäste... Also, man muss wirklich kein Hotelfachmann sein, um zu sehen, dass das nicht passt.

Der Masseur erklärt das Gespräch für beendet, indem er sich wieder über Niko beugt und ihm weiter den Rücken massiert. Niko lässt seine Augen zufallen und brummt genießerisch und für einen Moment würde Stefan ihn dafür echt gerne schlagen.  
Mann, er will auch.

Stefan schließt die Türe wieder, kurz lässt er sich gegen die Wand sinken. Okay, keine Massage. Aber später dann. Er bekommt seinen Platz schon noch – er muss, sonst weiß er nicht, wie er morgen aus dem Bett kommen soll.  
Und wohin jetzt? Eine Tasse Kaffee wäre jetzt gut, vielleicht macht ihn die etwas fitter und vielleicht gönnt man ihm die.

Diesmal hat er Glück. In der kleinen Cafeteria ergattert einen Platz sowie eine Tasse Kaffee und er muss noch nicht einmal dafür bezahlen.  
Eine Massage ersetzt das allerdings nicht. Also macht sich Stefan, nachdem er ganz gemütlich ausgetrunken hat, auf den Weg nach oben, zurück zum Massageraum.

Die Türe ist geschlossen, als er dort ankommt. War sie vorher auch, als Niko an der Reihe war. Bedeutet also die geschlossene Türe, dass der Masseur einen Termin hat?  
An und für sich schon. Doch der Eindruck, den Stefan bei dem kurzen Gespräch gewonnen hat, sagt ihm, dass das auch eine Masche von dem Masseur sein könnte – er täuscht Arbeit vor und sitzt ganz bequem in seinem Zimmerchen, beschäftigt mit Nichtstun, während potentielle Knetopfer enttäuscht gehen.  
Tja, durchschaut. Er lässt sich nicht so leicht täuschen. Also, falls es eine Täuschung sein sollte. Wenn der Masseur tatsächlich arbeitet, lässt er sich halt noch einmal von ihm anschnauzen und geht wieder.

Ganz langsam öffnet Stefan die Türe, er versucht, dabei so leise wie möglich zu sein. Sollte der Masseur doch jemanden auf der Liege haben, kann er sich eventuell ungehört und damit auch ungesehen wieder verdrücken.

Seine Hoffnungen werden wieder enttäuscht: Auf der Liege ist jemand zu sehen.  
Erst auf dem zweiten Blick wird Stefan klar, dass da etwas nicht ganz so ist, wie es sein sollte. Und dann prasselt alles auf einmal auf ihn ein.

Die Person dort ist der Masseur selbst. Und er ist nicht alleine – hinter ihm steht Loris. Beide haben die Hosen in die Kniekehlen und Stefan ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das kein neuer Modetrend ist. Er mag sich mit Mode zwar nicht so gut auskennen wie die beiden – dass sich Loris sehr für Mode interessiert, weiß er und auch der Masseur wirkt so -, aber das hätte er dann doch mitbekommen.  
Nein, die Position der Hosen ist ganz zweckorientiert.

Die beiden vögeln. Der Masseur kniet auf seiner Liege, Loris steht hinter ihm, seine Hände auf den nackten Hüften des Masseurs, und er stößt immer wieder zu. Stöhnen erfüllt den kleinen Raum, das Klatschen von nackter Haut und dann noch das Wimmern des Masseurs – Stefan meint, Dinge wie „Härter!“, „Tiefer!“ und „Oooh ja!“ vernehmen zu können.

Deshalb hat er also keine Zeit, um Stefan zu massieren. Wenn er damit beschäftigt ist, sich ficken zu lassen...  
Entweder lädt er sich nur die Hotelgäste ein, von denen er sich gerne nageln lassen würde oder Loris belegt all seine Termine.

Okay, das mit seiner Massage wird heute offensichtlich nichts mehr. Er sollte sich einfach wieder auf sein Zimmer verziehen, gucken, was die Glotze so zu bieten hat und dann zum Abendessen gehen.  
Aber er kann nicht. Stefan bleibt stehen, die Türe in der Hand, den Kopf gegen den Türrahmen gepresst. Er kann nicht gehen, er kann nicht wegsehen.

Mann, eigentlich ist er hetero. Doch dieser Anblick...  
Der Masseur ist nicht übermäßig sehenswert. Stefan ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das eine objektive Einschätzung ist oder ob er immer noch angefressen wegen der pampigen Abfuhr vorher ist, aber der Masseur hat einfach keinen Reiz für ihn.  
Loris dagegen... Er kennt ihn, hat ihn schon ziemlich oft nackt gesehen. Nicht einmal das Spiel seiner Muskeln ist neu für Stefan – sieht er zwar nicht oft, kam aber auch schon vor.

Irgendwie ist es das Gesamtpaket. Das laute Stöhnen, Loris' Körper, Loris' Gesicht – das Lächeln, das immer wieder kurz um seine Mundwinkel spielt, der ekstatische Ausdruck, seine Zunge, die manchmal über seine Lippen fährt.  
Und irgendwie ist es nicht unbedingt Loris, den er geil findet, sondern... Die Situation. Stefan findet die Situation geil. Dass Loris gerade verdammt ansehnlich ist, trägt seinen Teil dazu bei, aber eben nur einen Teil.

Dann merkt Stefan, wie das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch Stromstöße nach unten schickt, direkt in seinen Schwanz, der sich allmählich aufrichtet.  
Das ist jetzt echt ungünstig.

Oder ist es das wirklich? Keiner sieht ihn – die zwei sind mit sich selbst beschäftigt und der Gang ist leer, war er schon die ganze Zeit. Und alles andere...  
Scheiß' drauf. Scheiß' drauf, dass es zwei Männer sind, die eine solche Reaktion bei ihm hervorrufen, scheiß' drauf, dass er ein verdammter Voyeur ist. Er findet es geil und mehr zählt nicht.

Seine freie Hand streicht über die Wölbung in seiner Hose, dann zieht er sie kurzerhand nach unten, lässt umgehend die Pants folgen. Nicht weit – nur so weit, dass er etwas mehr Platz hat. Für seinen Schwanz und für...  
Seine Hand schließt sich um seine Latte und er beginnt, sich selbst zu streicheln. Und damit verschwinden auch noch die letzten Bedenken. Mag sein, dass er das nachher bereut, im Moment findet er es einfach nur geil.

Zumindest solange, bis Loris den Kopf hebt und direkt zu ihm sieht.

Im ersten Moment ist sein Blick überrascht. Als nächstes runzelt sich seine Stirn und sein Blick gleitet an Stefan auf und ab. Erst da fällt Stefan auf, dass zwar ein Teil seines Körpers verdeckt ist – jedoch nicht der pikante. Loris hat freie Sicht auf seine Erektion und darauf, dass er sich gerade bei ihrem Anblick einen runterholt.  
Stefans Magen fühlt sich auf einmal ganz flau an, er bereitet sich seelisch und moralisch darauf vor, was passiert, wenn Loris den Masseur auf den ungewollten Zuschauer aufmerksam macht.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschieht. Loris sieht ihn an und noch bevor der Masseur etwas bemerken kann, nimmt er die Bewegungen seiner Hüften wieder auf. Vor, zurück, vor, zurück – nun kehrt auch das Stöhnen in den Raum zurück.  
Und Loris' Blick ist immer noch fest auf ihn gerichtet.

Was ist das jetzt?  
Eine verdammt merkwürdige Situation. Stefan steht immer noch im Türrahmen, seinen vor Erregung fast schon schmerzenden Penis in der Hand, während der, den er eigentlich heimlich beobachtet hat, einfach weiter vögelt und ihn dabei ansieht.  
Dann fällt es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und alles ist klar.

Loris will das so. Loris will, dass er ihm zusieht – Stefan ist nicht der einzige, der das geil findet.  
Gut, wenn das so ist...

Für einen Moment wundert sich Stefan über seine eigene Courage, als er die Türe weiter aufschiebt und Loris so einen besseren Blick auf sein Tun ermöglicht. Loris belohnt ihn dafür mit einem Grinsen – und indem er den Kopf des Masseurs tiefer in ein Kissen drückt, das sie wohl vor ihrem Stelldichein geholt haben, damit er es bequemer hat.  
Stefan versteht. Das ist eine Sache nur zwischen ihnen beiden. Und diese Erkenntnis fühlt sich erstaunlich gut an.

~*~*~

Die erwartete Reue kommt nicht. Als Stefan kam, hat er sich umgehend davon geschlichen – genau im richtigen Moment, denn das Stöhnen des Masseurs wurde immer lauter und Loris' Bewegungen immer ruckartiger. Gut so, sonst hätte womöglich auch der Masseur ihn entdeckt und Stefan weiß nicht, ob er damit so locker umgegangen wäre wie Loris.  
Eher nicht. Schließlich sind sie nicht gerade beste Freunde.

Nein, er ist gerade nicht reuevoll. Vielmehr ist er peinlich berührt.  
Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause auf seinem Zimmer wechselte Stefan in den Speisesaal. Soweit alles in Ordnung – er hatte sein Zimmer für sich alleine und das Essen ist echt gut. Doch gerade eben hat Loris ihm gegenüber Platz genommen.

Stefan hebt seinen Kopf, um zu sehen, ob Loris ihn überhaupt beachtet. Tut er – er grinst ihn an. So wie es aussieht, findet er das Ereignis von vorher immer noch nicht schlimm.  
Diese Erkenntnis gibt Stefan den Mut, das Grinsen zu erwidern. Und das wiederum sorgt dafür, dass er sich tatsächlich sicher fühlt.  
Das Grinsen ist wie eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, wie ein 'Ich weiß, was du getan hast und ich finde es gut'.

Dieser Moment hält nur kurz an. Dann wendet Loris den Blick ab und mustert den Inhalt seines Tellers, bevor er seine Gabel nimmt und anfängt zu essen.  
Um sie herum füllen sich die Tische, es herrscht gesprächiges Schweigen. Hin und wieder entstehen Gespräche, auch an ihrem Tisch, doch die meiste Zeit sind sie mit Essen beschäftigt.  
Nachdem sie auch den Nachtisch vertilgt haben, beugt sich Loris zu ihm hinüber. Er kommt ihm dabei so nahe, dass er den Tischschmuck – eine Plastikblume in einer blauen Vase – etwas beiseite schieben muss.

„Ich würde dich morgen gerne zur Massage mitnehmen. Ich habe wieder einen Termin.“

Und was hat das zu bedeuten? Stefan geht davon aus, dass er mit „Massage“ nicht eine richtige Massage, sondern ein Treffen im Massageraum meint. Klar, sonst könnte er seinen Termin ja nicht aufteilen, der Masseur kann schlecht zwei Männer gleichzeitig massieren.  
Loris beantwortet seine ungestellte Frage.

„Damit du auch von innen zugucken kannst und nicht nur von draußen. Ich habe auch schon Roger, den Masseur, gefragt, für ihn wäre das auch okay.“

Diese Aktion vorher hat Loris also so gut gefallen, dass er nicht nur mit Roger darüber gesprochen hat, sondern auch schon eine Fortsetzung geplant hat?  
In diesem Augenblick kann Stefan gar nicht daran denken, dass er eigentlich kein Interesse an Männern hat. Hat er eben doch – wenn auch nur Interesse an zwei sich vögelnden Männer, von denen einer Loris Karius heißt.  
Grinsend lehnt er sich zurück und als er sieht, wie sich Loris' Mundwinkel ebenfalls nach oben verziehen, weiß er, dass er eigentlich gar nichts mehr sagen muss.

„Wie viel Uhr?“

~*~*~

Stefan hat noch nie jemandem beim Sex zugesehen. Nicht so. Das gestern, das gilt nicht, das wäre, als würde er einen Kuss als heftigen Zungenkuss bezeichnen, obwohl zwischen den Mündern ein Blatt Papier war.  
Diesmal ist er quasi hautnah dabei. Der Stuhl, den ihm der mürrische Roger gebracht hat, ist gerade mal ein, zwei Meter von der Liege entfernt, auf der Loris gerade Roger vögelt.

Heute haben sie sich für eine andere Position entschieden. Roger liegt mit dem Rücken auf der Liege, Loris liegt auf ihm. Ist aber nicht minder sehenswert, findet Stefan. Vor allem durfte er diesmal von Anfang an zuschauen und...  
Man könnte das als lehrreich bezeichnen, weil er noch nie im Detail gesehen hat, wie nun Sex zwischen zwei Männern funktioniert, worauf man so achten muss. Aber der Lerneffekt stand eher im Hintergrund, muss er zugeben. Wie sollte er sich auf Loris' Finger konzentrieren, wenn seine andere Hand Loris' Schwanz streichelte?

Es ist geil. Noch geiler als gestern. Roger ist diesmal leiser – was definitiv dazu beiträgt, dass es Stefan noch besser gefällt, Loris' Blicke sind noch intensiver... Am Anfang hat er noch auf Roger geachtet, doch schon dabei ging sein Blick immer wieder hinüber zu Stefan. Und als er seinen Penis komplett in ihn geschoben hat, war Roger abgeschrieben. Seitdem halten sie den Blickkontakt – nur unterbrochen von den Momenten, in denen ihre Blicke etwas weiter nach unten wandern.  
Passiert Loris öfter als ihm. Immer wieder heftet sich sein Blick auf Stefans Schwanz und verdammt, er könnte sich echt wie eine Nutte fühlen, wie er so breitbeinig und ohne Hose auf dem Stuhl sitzt und sich selbst streichelt, aber Loris' hungriger Blick bestätigt ihn in seinem Tun und sorgt dafür, dass er sich richtig wohlfühlt.

Plötzlich unterbricht Loris seine Bewegungen. Er verharrt auf Roger, sein Blick auf Stefan. Dann nickt er, bedeutet Stefan mit einer Kopfbewegung zu ihm zu kommen.  
Wirklich? Soll er -  
Ja, soll er. Loris nickt noch einmal und als er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fährt, ganz langsam und verdammt lasziv, hat Stefans Kopf gar kein Mitspracherecht, er steht wie von alleine auf.

Zwei Schritte und er steht vor der Liege.

Loris lächelt. Seine Hand löst sich von Rogers Schulter, er legt sie in Stefans Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich.  
Und dann küsst er ihn. Seine Lippen drücken sich an Stefans. Als Stefan den Mund öffnet, taucht sofort seine Zunge hinein und der Kuss wird träge, genießerisch, irgendwie, Loris nimmt sich, was er will und er will so viel und Stefan bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als sich an seinen Oberarmen festzukrallen, weil Loris ihm die Knie weich küsst.  
So könnte er ewig weitermachen. Loris eventuell auch, der macht keine Anstalten, aufzuhören.

Es ist Roger, der dazwischen funkt. Auf einmal löst sich Loris von ihm, muss sich von ihm lösen, weil sich Rogers Hände auf seine Brust legen und ihn von sich wegdrücken. Loris schafft es gerade noch, selbst von der Liege zu rutschen, bevor Roger ihn herunter stößt.  
Kaum berühren seine Füße den Boden, springt auch Roger von der Liege. Seine Erektion ist wesentlich geschrumpft, sein Schwanz steht nur noch ein kleines bisschen ab, so als würde er die Situation an und für sich schon noch geil finden, aber die Angst vor seinem Besitzer ist zu groß. Kein Vergleich zu Loris' Glied, das immer noch steil nach oben zeigt und dessen Spitze feucht glänzt.  
Bei dem Anblick vergisst Stefan für einen Moment, dass Roger auch noch da ist. Doch Roger macht auf sich aufmerksam.

„Alter, auf so etwas habe ich keinen Bock.“

Widerwillig reißt Stefan den Blick von Loris' Schwanz – scheiße, das ist mal ein Penis, den sogar er als eigentlicher Hetero verdammt geil findet -, er merkt, dass auch Loris zusammenzuckt. Gleichzeitig drehen sie ihre Köpfe in Rogers Richtung.  
Der Masseur funkelt sie wütend an, er blickt zwischen ihnen hin und her. Seine Hände sind energisch in die Seiten gestemmt und obwohl er ein gutes Stück kleiner ist als sie beide, wirkt er fast schon bedrohlich.

„Ich will nicht ausgenutzt werden. Ich habe nur wegen dir zugesagt, als du meintest, dein Freund will zusehen. Zusehen, Alter, nicht mitmachen! Wenn er dir besser gefällt, schön, dann treib' es doch mit ihm. Dann weiß ich aber auch nicht, was du bei mir machst. So gut kann er also doch nicht sein. Wenn du dich wieder besinnst, kannst du gerne mit mir vögeln. Alleine. Ansonsten macht doch bitte ohne mich weiter.“

Wow. Das saß. Das war mal eine Ansage. Doch Loris wirkt ziemlich unbeeindruckt.  
Erst recht, als mit den Schultern zuckt, seine Klamotten vom Boden aufhebt und an Stefans Seite tritt.

„Okay.“

Damit streift er sich seine Hose über. Schnell bückt Stefan sich nach seiner Hose und tut es ihm gleich.

„Okay.“

Kurz schweift Loris' Blick durch den Raum, er sucht offensichtlich nach weiteren Klamotten. Scheint jedoch alles dort zu sein, wo es hingehört. Also abgesehen davon, dass man an den Beulen in ihren Hosen sieht, dass sie bis gerade eben noch ziemlich viel Spaß hatten  
Dann legt er den Arm um Stefans Schulter. Und ehe Stefan sich versieht, führt er ihn hinaus auf den Gang und schließt die Türe zum Massageraum hinter ihnen.

Stefan ist sich ganz sicher, einen schrillen Schrei und ein Scheppern, wie von einem umgeworfenen Stuhl, aus dem Raum zu hören.

Loris hält nicht inne. Auch die Geräusche aus dem Massageraum halten ihn nicht davon ab, weiterzugehen. Nun ja, solange er seinen Arm auf seiner Schulter lässt, hat Stefan kein Problem damit.  
Erst als sie in den Gang zu ihren Zimmern abbiegen, bleibt er stehen. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass er Stefan loslässt – er legt die Arme um seinen Hals, seine Stirn lehnt sich an Stefans.

„Willst du das wirklich?“

Was?  
Stefan braucht einen Moment, um ihn zu verstehen. Dann fällt ihm ein, was Roger ihm unter anderem an den Kopf geworfen hat.  
'Macht ohne mich weiter'.

Will er?  
Gute Frage. Bis gerade eben hat er sich einfach treiben lassen – hat seinem Verlangen freien Lauf gelassen, hat ganz schamlos Loris angestarrt und sich ebenso schamlos dazu gewichst. Aber nun erwartet Loris eine Entscheidung. Kein Treibenlassen mehr, er muss sich entscheiden.

Ist nicht so schwer, wie es klingt. Eigentlich nimmt ihm schon seine Erektion, die sogar von der lockeren Jogginghose eingeengt wird, die Entscheidung ab. Aber selbst ohne diesen dezenten Hinweis darauf, was er will, hätte er sich wohl für Sex mit Loris entschieden. Mann, er braucht das jetzt, er will mehr von dieser sexuellen Spannung zwischen ihnen und verdammt, etwas Nähe zu Loris wäre schon ziemlich geil. Diesen hübschen Schwanz anfassen, streicheln – er denkt sogar daran, wie es wäre, ihn in den Mund zu nehmen, so hinüber ist er schon.  
Er lächelt. Seine Hand schiebt sich in Loris' Haare.

„Ja.“  
„Wirklich?“

Im Gegensatz zu vorher – und auch zu gestern, als er ihn wie nebenbei am Esstisch dazu eingeladen hat, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er einem anderen Mann seinen Schwanz in den Arsch schiebt – wirkt Loris unsicher. Nicht komplett verunsichert, auch er hat ein Argument in der Hose, das ihn ganz klar in eine bestimmte Richtung lenkt, aber eben auch nicht ganz überzeugt.  
Stefans Grinsen wird breiter.

„Hast du Schiss? Mit wildfremden Masseuren vögeln geht, aber mit mir nicht?“

Überraschenderweise erwidert Loris das Grinsen und plötzlich taucht seine Hand ab, um Stefan in den Po zu zwicken. Stefan gibt ein äußerst unmännliches Geräusch von sich und stolpert einen Schritt nach vorne, wo er von Loris' Körper aufgefangen wird. Und ja, schon dieser Vorgeschmack auf Nähe fühlt sich gut an. Dieser muskulöse starke Körper, der irgendwie zu glühen scheint, nicht zu vergessen seine Latte, die sich gegen Stefans Penis presst...

„Na ja, mit dir ist es etwas anderes. Er war Fickfleisch und du... Dich mag ich.“

Diese Worte sind... Wie eine Massage. Loris' Bekenntnis hat eine Verspannung in ihm gelöst – eine Verspannung, die Stefan bis gerade eben nicht einmal bemerkt hat.  
Und damit keine rührselige Stimmung aufkommt, muss Stefan eingreifen.

„Auch im Bett?“  
„Auch da.“

Loris nimmt ihm die Frage nicht übel. Sein Lächeln ist nicht verschwunden und es steckt mehr darin als nur Verlangen – sie verbindet mehr als Verlangen, irgendwie.  
Kein Fickfleisch, ganz einfach.

„Ich dich auch.“

Ganz langsam wandert Loris' Hand nach vorne, sein Daumen streicht über die Wange. Und für einen Moment könnte Stefan schon fast vergessen, dass sie mit ziemlich ausgeprägten Erektionen in einem Hotelgang stehen und eigentlich vorhaben, gleich miteinander in die Kiste zu springen. Diese Geste hat so etwas Unschuldiges...  
Diesmal ist es Loris, der sie daran erinnert, was sie noch vorhatten, abgesehen davon, sich darüber klar zu werden, dass sie sich auch als Menschen mögen und nicht nur als Sexpartner. Auf einmal greift er in Stefans Schritt, umfasst einfach Stefans Schwanz.

„Den will ich jetzt in mir. Kommst du?“

Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich auf dem Absatz um und setzt den Weg zu seinem Zimmer fort. Er muss seine Frage nicht wiederholen, damit Stefan ihm folgt.  
Und noch bevor sie Loris' Zimmer betreten, weiß Stefan, dass das nicht das letzte Treffen dieser Art sein wird.


End file.
